Empty Heart
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: Sasuke feels like his life is empty and wasted.. Can Tenten say the right words to make him feel not empty?  SasuTen Oneshot


**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke POV**

_I was staring at the sky, the moon, the stars_

_My whole life was nothing but sadness and hatred,..._

_nothing amusing happened... nothing entertaining or happy happened to me at all_

_'Sigh... what to do with my life?' I asked myself_

_Ofcourse I devoted my life to killing Itachi, my brother but not now, Im still not strong enough_

_and it would take me years to surpass him._

_I train everyday, I injure my self everyday.._

_and all I see is Sakura crying.._

_Naruto calling me stupid but he's the stupid one..._

_Kakash forbidding me to train so much_

_Nothing worth remembering at all_

_I blinked and looked at the side of my house_

_There was a girl waving at me_

_"SASUKE! why are you still awake? Kids need rest ya know"_

_"Shut up,Tenten"_

_She smirked and jumped on the roof of my house, sitting down beside me_

_"Heheh, depressed and emo again huh, Uchiha?"_

_"Shut up, Im not Emo"_

_"Heheh, I was just kidding!"_

_"Sure you were"_

_She then looked at me and I noticed her brown eyes_

_"What?"_

_She blinked "OH! u-umm nothing, err were you always this good-looking?"_

_"Again with that question"_

_"Well, there's nothing else to ask"_

_"Actually there's alot.. you could always ask what dinner was or what shampoo i use,. but no. You asked THAT question"_

_I sighed and looked away_

_"Is there something wrong with that question?" _

_I turned to her_

_"No. nothing wrong,"_

_She laughed_

_"your weird" I said_

_"Your weirder" she replied_

_"Thats not even a word"_

_**(A/N actually... I dunno if its a word or not. hahaha im stupid-ish)**_

_"Yes it is, Uchiha-know-it-all"_

_"No it isnt"_

_"Yes it is! Ugh"_

_**TENTEN POV**_

_"No it isnt" he said_

_"Its is Uchiha-know-it-all"_

_I yelled_

_The nerve... I was always there to help him out, to keep him company._

_But every single day he complains in front of my face. why? because he thinks he knows everything_

_but sometimes I wonder why do I even bother keeping him company when I hate it?_

_"Isnt"_

_"Is!"_

_"Not"_

_"IS!"_

_He didnt reply, he just stared at the stars, _

_"Oh, so you admit im right!" I smirked_

_He looked at me with a pissed look_

_"There is no point in arguing about whose right or not"_

_"bleh! your no fun today"_

_"Dont care"_

_He looked at the stars again_

_"Tenten..."_

_"y-yeah?"_

_"Do you feel like your life is nothing but a waste?"_

_"what?"_

_"Just answer"_

_he said_

_I stayed silent... no wonder he was boring and emo today, he feels so... so.._

_**EMPTY**_

_he feels like his life is nothing but a lonely one_

_I sighed_

_"No. I dont think its a waste"_

_His eyes widened then he looked at me_

_"Why? are you that contented?"_

_"Yup! im happy with my life"_

_"Why?"_

_I hugged my knees close to my chest and looked up _

_"Because I get to meet such wonderful people"_

_"thats why?"_

_"and if im not here right now, I wouldnt have met you, or Neji.. or Lee.. or Ino or anyone at all"_

_He still looked confused_

_"Friends? thats why you dont feel , empty?"_

_"Heh, and I thought you were smart.. Our friends fill our empty hearts.. with memories... life.. joy.. and ..."_

_I looked at him_

_"...love"_

_I closed my eyes stood up and smiled at him_

_"SO DONT FEEL LIKE YOUR ALL ALONE AND EMPTY! BECAUSE,..."_

_I stretched out my hand to him_

_"because... Im here for you, and always will be there for you!"_

_I grinned_

_He's eyes were wide... He didnt know how to respond._

_"Hmph..." _

_was all he could say_

_He grabbed my hand and stood up_

_"Dont know why you want me stand up, but thanks for your advice,"_

_He smirked_

_I smiled, and leaned over to him_

_"This... this is why I wanted you to stand up"_

_I leaned more to finally touch his lips with mine.. His eyes widened even more than a while ago._

_We broke the kiss and I stepped back_

_"Hehehe,, yeah... ill always be there beside you, alright" I nodded_

_then left..._

_"Yeah... thats a promise" I heard and I just smirked and entered my house.._

_**END**_

_**A/N: Please Review. :D**_


End file.
